Lavi
Lavi Bookman (played by NightmareCCL) is a vampire. He has serious control issues and when under the right conditions can black out and kill whatever is around him. He is about to start his first year at Lumiare. Personality Lavi is laid back and always tries to be friendly with people. He smiles alot and can be rather strange, such as sitting in wierd positions, or upside down. He loves to read and play video games, and is a horrible house keeper, which can be seen his is messy dorm room. Lavi is not easily annoyed, but whene someone does get on his bad side he can get very angry, which can be one of the triggers to him losing control. He is very curious about people and the world around him (which sometimes gets him into lots of trouble). He's particurly curious of shapshiters or anyone that can change there form. History Lavi doesn't remember much about his past. He can only recall bits and pieces because the moment he was changed into a vampire was highly tramatic and caused much of his memory loss. He couldn't even remember his name or his brother's name. Lavi was born in the year 1929 in Montreal, Canada to a poor irish imigrant family. He has one little brother who he was very protective over. After their mother died when Lavi was 7 and his brother was 2, their father became extremely abusive. A few years later their father was murdered, and the two spent most of there time on the streets, trying to survive. Lavi was changed into a vampire when he was 19 years old. An old vampire found him dieing on the outskirts of town and for his own reasons turned him. Why Lavi was there there to begin with remains a mystery. Relationships 'Mister Bookman aka "Gramps"-' The old vampire that changed Lavi. He became like a grandfather to Lavi and even gave him his name when Lavi couldn't remember his own. He is sturn and uses very hands off methods of mentoring but he does care about Lavi's well being. He is one of the only people that has seen Lavi black out and kill people. He hasn't told him all of the details, such as how Lavi was laughing insanly while killing the people during this state. Lavi's condition worries him greatly. Odette- She was one of Lavi's first friends at Spirit High. They played a game of cards together, which Odette beat him easily. Lavi loves her greatly as a friend and even though he did have a harmless crush on her, he thinks of her as almost like a sister. 'Lir-' Someon Lavi considers a good friend, the two met in the library and discussed books. Lavi's promised to show him how to play video games one day. 'Luke-' A boy Lavi just met but would really like to become better friends with. During summer vacation the two text each other often. Luke is suppose to teach Lavi how to use a sword once school starts again. Kiba- Both were shot by cupid's arrow making them fall in love with each other for a day, and spent the night with each other. Once the effects of the arrow wore off they remained friends. 'Denahi- '''Lavi was dared to kiss him, but Denahi punhed him and made him have bad luck for a week. Lavi became very weary of him and kept his distance until he was dared to kiss him again. He kissed him on the forehead this time and was surprised when Denahi told him not to kiss him like a child and pulled him for a real kiss. The two talked for a bit, Lavi likes to think that they are friends now. Mok- While visiting his gramps, Lavi is provoked and kills a room full of people. When he comes too and is surrounded by the massacered people, Lavi is greatly disturbed and runs away. He finds Mok, who agrees to help him with his problems by giving him diffrent chemical drugs to dull his senses. The drugs keep Lavi from killing but they set his emotions off balance and make him lash out at people alot more. '''Greed-' Lavi was invited by a mysterious letter to meet Greed, a fey that said he could make Lavi's problems go away. Looking for a better solution than Mok's drugs, Lavi met him at one of Greeds many clubs and made a contract with him. Now he works for Greed, in exchange for his help in controlling himself. Lavi is also addicted to fey food, which he craves even more than blood now. Because he hasn't seen a real negative side to this deal, and even a little excited that he may have found a job he's good at, Lavi is determined to please Greed and work hard. Category:lavi Category:lavi bookman Category:vampire